The Sirens Song
by LadyMallen
Summary: Hermione travels to the Irish countryside in search of relaxation. What she finds blurs her idea of reality itself.
1. The Dream

Hermione awoke to the sea, silent and alone.

Her head was sore, hazy with memories that she couldn't reach. The space around her was blue for miles, dark and murky.

Not an inch of light to be seen, her eyes only being able to make out the faint wisps of brown hair floating around her. Glancing downward she found that she couldn't see but two feet beneath her.

She found no need to breathe, and not a bit of strain when withholding from the action.

Aiming to see where she was, to gain a little control over the situation, she tried to swim to the surface. It felt like hours that she investigated her surroundings, but no matter where she swam, upwards or downwards, she found no difference. She proclaimed to herself that she was not going to panic, but not before long she felt her arms and legs become heavy, her eyes begin to droop, and she started to stress.

The gentle lull of the sea was making her sleepy.

Its warm water surrounding her, the sea was cradling her to sleep. She noted it was not unlike her mother's arms.

She wondered if the sea was doing it on purpose.

But an object with no possible mind of its own couldn't do something so independent, could it? She shook her head, what was she thinking?!

It was tempting, to fall victim, but she knew that if she were to let her eyes close into a deep sleep, she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

She tried to swim some more, to find something to keep her mind stimulated and awake.

Anything.

Nothing.

A small melody, just a couple of notes mosied into her ears. It was faint, and far, but still, she noticed it. She stopped swimming and listened. It was surprising how clear it was, especially the fact that she was in the sea. The music got closer, and the more she paid attention to it, the more the simple melody twisted into words.

Her head swerved from side to side, searching for an owner.

Again, nothing.

The music was strong and clear now, bursting in her ears. If any other sounds were to have happened, she was sure she would not be able to hear them. The voice was unlike anything she had ever heard before, its gender indiscernible. The words were haunting as they glided into her ears.

 _"Hear my Voice beneath the sea_

 _Sleeping now so peacefully_

 _At the bottom of the sea_

 _Sleep for all eternity_

 _Sailors live so restlessly_

 _Come with me sleep peacefully_

 _Listen to this siren song_

 _worry not for nothing wrong_

 _Let my voice lead you this way_

 _I will not lead you astray_

 _Trust me as we reach the side_

 _Jumping out where many have died_

 _Hear my voice beneath the sea_

 _Sleeping now so peacefully_

 _At the bottom of the sea_

 _Sleep for all eternity_

 _Let the ocean fill your lungs_

 _Struggle not soon peace Will come_

 _Taking in your final breath_

 _Sink down to the ocean's depths"_

The melody was too loud now. Her eardrums began to sting, and her vision spotty. Her hands clasped tightly over her ears, trying to block it out. It was of no use. The music twisted in her head, pounding, throbbing, blurring out all other thoughts. Something tangled around her ankle, pulling her down, down, down into the depths. Her eyes began to droop and her vision darkened, but before she lost consciousness, she noticed something.

A pair of dark charcoal eyes.


	2. The Commute

(A/N: Hey everyone! slightly longer chapter I know! please enjoy.

P.S. my Tumblr is thehufflepuffwriter, go check me out)

* * *

She jolted awake as the ferry took off from the shore. Groaning, she opened her eyes and ground her teeth together at the pain throbbing just behind her right eyebrow. The ringing in her ears didn't help either.

Her hands found the bag beside her and began rummaging into it. She swore she tossed some Advil or Aspirin in before she left. She couldn't find anything of the sort, just tons of books. Tons and tons of books. Stupid no-electronics-rule, she could've put them all on her e-reader.

She growled and put her head on her hands, resting her elbows on her knees.

Why did she feel so sleepy anyway?

 _'Probably cause I was up till 3' o clock packing. I knew I should've had a cup of coffee this morning. Or maybe started packing earlier, dumbass.'_

"Well, I did offer you one this morning, Mione."

Hermione lifted her head from the window of the car to stare at her friend across her. Luna Lovegood sat, invested in whatever book was sitting in her lap. Hermione stared at her.

"..."

"What?" Luna asked, her crystal blue eyes not glancing away from the reading material sitting in her legs. "I did offer you one, didn't I?"

"Luna, I-I don't think I said that out loud..."

Luna's eyes darted to greet Hermione, a mild expression of surprise evident on her face.

"You didn't? Hmm."

She paused for a moment, her hand grasping her chin in concentration.

"Oh well, I get it mixed up sometimes, you know how it is."

She shrugged her shoulders and then turned her attention back to the book, humming a little tune.

Hermione chuckled quietly at Luna, as loud as her head allowed her to. She was strange all right.

Taking a vacation with her is going to be interesting, but then again, Luna tended to do her own thing, and that would be nice for a change. She wouldn't have to worry about entertaining anyone else. She could focus on her self for a change.

The ferry jumped slightly, and Hermione glanced down to the water. The sea was dark and melancholy like something was hiding below, not wanting anyone to see what was going on. She shuddered at the thought and turned to Luna.

"Hey, Luna?" She asked, bothering her friend again. "Which ferry are we on?"

"Number three, the last one. I'm guessing it will be about 20 more minutes." Luna answered swiftly in her light voice. Even though she sounded normal, Hermione swore she could hear a stoke of annoyance underneath. She couldn't blame her, she hated being disturbed when she was reading.

Luna didn't say anything or try to make small talk, she just kept on reading. But that's just how Luna was. Even in school, always minding her own business, not bothering anyone. But she was always kind, no matter the situation. When kids were making fun of her she always kept a cool head, told them she was sorry they felt that way and walked off with a smile. She was friendly to everyone and treated them with kindness.

That, Hermione admired.

 _'The last ferry huh?_ ' That meant she fell asleep around the beginning of the trip, the first ferry. When they'd passed through the village. The same house copy-and-pasted for miles never failed to make her drowsy.

She had slept for more than a couple of hours.

Yeah, she wasn't sleeping tonight.

Hermione sighed and went back to rubbing her head.

"Hey, I'd take it you'd want this back now," Luna handed her the book that she'd been reading. "When you started to snore I'd taken that as meaning you were finished with it, and to be honest its quite boring without someone to talk to."

The cover read; THE COMPLETE GUIDE TO MYTHS, LEGENDS, AND LORE OF THE SEA.

Well, that explained the dream.

"Oh that's quite all right Luna, I apologize for falling asleep." Hermione took back the book and placed it in her already quite full bag. Damn books.

"Are you...All right? Hermione?"

Hermione's gaze moved back to Luna.

"Am I all right? Well...I think so."

Luna smiled, her eyes taking on a concern.

"Think so?... Or, know so?"

To be honest, she had no clue.

When she and Ron had decided to break it off (for good now)- she didn't know how to feel, and when not even four months later she received a marriage invitation in the mail, she was even more confused. She'd never been particularly good about expressing her emotions or handling them either. Love, adoration, gratitude. Hell, she couldn't even accept a compliment without turning into a flustered mess of red and running away. Of course, she'd be polite, but she never knew how to act in those situations. It was never right. it either be too upfront and they'd think she was either crazy or sarcastic-or too reserved and people would think she was bored or mad at them. It never worked out. Ginny had tried to help her, but with her temper, she soon got so frustrated and they didn't talk to each other for a week. She much preferred facts over emotions. With facts, you didn't have to worry about peoples feelings or secrets. With emotions-not so much.

So when a wave of emotions came crashing down after she received the invite-she was overwhelmed.

 _'Too many new things, too fast'_

That's what Harry said anyways. That's what made him appoint himself her new "distractionation-er".

He'd dragged her to parties, movies, concerts, drinks with friends. Anything to get her mind off of things. And it worked! For a while.

She found that she had no time to relax. He was all go-go-go! 24/7. She'd do her work, get home, go out, fall into bed at 2 am, and then get up at 6 am to restart the cycle. She didn't realize how bad it was getting until Draco found her buzzing at her desk from too much caffeine, and she'd brought a bottle of booze to Damien, Ginny and Pansy three-year-old, for his birthday party.

She'd taken a vacation, called up Luna to ask her to come, left all her electronics at home, and given Harry the number to the B-and-B (because sure enough, he'd call), and took off.

Her eyes drifted back to Lunas after a long period of time.

"I think so."


End file.
